


No Hands

by BananaGhoul



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Dominance, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaGhoul/pseuds/BananaGhoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of my "Smut-shot" series. Marik and Bakura take up the challenge of getting off without the use of their hands. No plot to be found here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hands

Fumbling for their apartment key, Bakura balanced a bag of groceries in the crook of his arm. When he found the correct one, he jammed it into the deadbolt, and was surprised to hear the quick padding of feet on the other side of the door. He instantly knew Marik had been up to something.

The lights were off when he entered. Only hazy sunlight filtered through the blinds of the living room and cast a dull orange glow across the apartment. “Marik, what are you doing?” he asked when his eyes caught the edge of Marik's figure hiding behind the corner of the hallway entrance.

When no answer came, he sighed and shut the door behind him, dropping their groceries onto the counter. “Don't tell me you broke the shower head again—”

Just as he rounded the corner, Marik's lips were on his, hands traveling down his sides. Caught off guard, Bakura's hands were extended out at his sides, but he welcomed the kiss. That's when he noticed Marik was naked. “Okay, what's going on here?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“A challenge,” Marik responded, hands reaching around Bakura's back side and gripping the curve of his ass. “I thought I'd surprise you with a challenge.”

“Oh?” Bakura breathlessly asked, a thin smirk creeping across his lips.

Marik nodded, kissing the side of Bakura's neck, consequently melting him into a pool of desire. “It's called the No Hands challenge.”

Bakura began shrugging off his jacket. “Go on.”

“It's exactly as it sounds,” he muttered into Bakura's collar bone. “We both have to get off without using our hands.”

“I like this idea,” Bakura grunted before returning another deep kiss. “What's the occasion?”

“No occasion,” Marik mused with dazed eyes. “I just want to see you squirm.”

Bakura's legs went weak. His heart beat feverishly in his head. He no longer cared about the groceries set up on the counter—he suddenly had better plans. “Okay,” was all he could choke out.

He had only just lifted his shirt off when Marik grabbed him by the wrist and led him over to the sofa. “Let's get started, then.”

Marik sat down on the couch, rolling his shoulders back and glancing up at Bakura expectantly. Between them was his distractingly hard member, standing up at attention.

The look in his eyes was enough. Bakura was immediately compelled to drop to his knees, lips craving the rich skin of Marik's erect cock; arousal sinking deep into his pants and pumping through his veins.

Marik bit his lip as he watched the other sink to the ground. He opened his legs to allow Bakura room to lean over his lap, hungering for the sensation of Bakura's soft tongue on his sensitive flesh.

Just as Bakura relaxed his jaw, Marik cleared his throat and Bakura's attention flicked to his lover's face.

“Not so fast,” Marik muttered, keeping his arms relaxed over the back of the couch. “I want to watch you lick it.”

The edges of Bakura's mouth pulled into a devilish grin just before he slid his tongue from the base, up the shaft, and to Marik's fleshy glans in one long lap. Their gazes locked with one another the whole way through.

“Again,” Marik whispered as his member throbbed in front of Bakura's eager face.

Bakura did as he was told, this time turning his head so that he could lick and suck on the shaft as he ascended its length. The taste of Marik's skin was endlessly pleasing; velvety and delightfully salty. Bakura craved for it nearly every day.

From Marik's angle he could just make out Bakura's soft pink tongue gliding up and down the underside of his erection. Smooth and slick. Marik could barely keep his breathing in check as he looked over Bakura's yearning face; eyebrows raised and forehead wrinkled in concentration.

“Suck on the head,” Marik groaned when it became too much for even him. “Just the head.”

Without another thought, Bakura wrapped his lips around the tip of Marik's penis, tongue caressing the entrance of his urethra. Marik laid his head back, an elated sigh escaping his lungs.

Bakura slurped at the head, saliva mixed with precum glistening in the incoming sunlight. Marik knew Bakura for his sloppiness, especially when his hunger overcame him. He bit his lip again, his own mouth pooling with drool as he took in the pleasure. “Deeper now,” he commanded, focus turning back to Bakura so he could watch him swallow more of his erection.

Bakura took more of Marik's cock in now, rocking his head up and down. Between his squatted legs, Bakura's dick pressed uncomfortably against his jeans as it ached to be rubbed. He kept his hands clasped to he outsides of Marik's thighs, digging his fingers in every time he felt the urge to touch himself.

“I bet you're so hard right now,” Marik said, overwhelmed by Bakura's eager eyes looking up at him as he lapped at his dick.

Bakura hummed in response.

“I told you not to talk with your mouth full,” Marik said; a much more assertive tone than usual. It took every ounce of willpower to keep his hands away from Bakura's beautiful face; to keep from grabbing him by the hair.

He couldn't resist anymore. Marik bucked up into Bakura's mouth, delighted by the sensation of the back of his tongue.

A gag rose in Bakura's throat, but he continued his motions, longing for more of Marik's length. His reddened lips smacked against the head, and he sucked on it like he had earlier. Once again, Marik drove his cock deep into Bakura's throat without warning. Bakura jerked backward, letting himself breathe just enough before going back for more, this time deep-throating on his own accord. He couldn't get enough of Marik's girth. It drove him wild.

Marik couldn't handle the built up pressure. With glazed eyes, he cleared his throat once more. Bakura released his cock from between his lips and looked up at him, saliva soaking his chin. “I want to fuck you.”

And Bakura was more than ready.

In one swift motion, his pants were undone and dropped to the floor. He stood in front of Marik, who had the air of a ruler reclined in his throne. His warm skin glistened with tiny beads of sweat, and his cock waited, ready to feel Bakura from the inside.

He lowered himself steadily over Marik's member, taking care to not use his hands to guide it inside. Instead, his arms rested over the back of the couch, and he slowly sat down in Marik's lap, their eyes connected. Bakura let out a lilting sigh as the pressure in his asshole overcame him. Inch by inch, the pleasure consumed him, until he was a shaking, writhing mess.

Once it was completely buried inside, Bakura rolled his hips forward, the underside of his own cock grinding against Marik's abdomen. He moaned and worked himself up and down, leaning over Marik so that their faces could meet. Marik's lips grazed Bakura's, and their tongues found each other. Marik managed to catch Bakura's tongue between his teeth and he sucked on it until Bakura pulled away, seemingly so he could groan, “ _Oh, fuck,_ ” into Marik's cheek. “ _Fffuck_ ,” he continued.

Bakura pressed himself down in time to meet a firm upward thrust from Marik. His cock throbbed against Marik's stomach, tip turned bright pink from the arousal and stimulation. He rode him hard, jamming his bottom down as far as Marik's length would allow. Marik longed to grip the back of Bakura's neck and keep him pinned in place; to leave fingerprints on the skin of his jugular.

Marik exhaled a throaty growl. Bakura's asshole had a beautiful way of gripping his cock tighter than he could ever imagine. He thrust up into it again and again until Bakura stopped dropping his weight onto him and let Marik take over. And Marik took so much pleasure in fucking him; in listening to the sound of Bakura's ass colliding with his bare skin.

It was too much for Bakura to stand any longer. The heat of the moment and the stimulation of Marik's skin against his dick was enough for him to ejaculate suddenly. Semen drenched Marik's stomach and chest, dripping down his sides. Seeing Bakura like this brought Marik to a new level of pleasure. With a guttural moan, Marik came into him, cock pulsating as it released its hot load deep into Bakura's asshole.

They panted against each other until Bakura lifted himself up enough for Marik's dick to slide out along with numerous drips of his semen.

“We should do this more often.” Bakura breathed into Marik's shoulder, tantalized by the smooth scent of his skin.


End file.
